Thanksgiving Dinner with the Louds
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Experience what is like to have Thanksgiving dinner with the Loud family, especially having an annual tradition of simply cutting the turkey. Hijinks will ensue.


**_Here is a timely holiday piece. Again, I do not traditionally celebrate Thanksgiving. But I was given the opportunity to celebrate it during my long stay in Los Angeles last year. It is still pretty much fresh to me until now. So I take this as a tribute for the occasion. And let us be thankful on what we have, even though this year has been hard._**

 ** _To all, Happy Thanksgiving!_**

 **Note: This work is an updated one. There is supposed to be a follow-up chapter. But I decided to insert it for a rewrite.**

* * *

The Loud house is getting merrier as the holiday season approaches. But for this time, the Loud family will be having their Thanksgiving dinner. Let us have Lincoln, dressed in a suit and tie, relay the events.

"Welcome to an annual celebration of the Loud House. I know we have the Christmas decorations set up. But tonight is our Thanksgiving dinner. And every Thanksgiving, there is always a tradition in the Loud House. One of us siblings gets to cut the Thanksgiving turkey. Dad thankfully gave us the honor to cut the turkey. But…let's just say the tradition has its downs every year."

Lincoln then recalls the first time that the tradition was back at 2006, a year after he was born. Lori was the first one to be granted the honors to cut the turkey. However, as she plunged the knife to the turkey, the knife got stuck and she had to pull out the knife in order to cut it. Unfortunately, as the then 7-year-old Lori tried to pull it out, she catapulted the turkey toward the ceiling, crashing to the chandelier that gets dropped to the dining table.

Last 2007, Leni was picked to cut the turkey. Yet, she was reminded during a field trip of how turkeys are served. And it became horror on her eyes. Naturally, the then 7-year-old ditzy blonde thought that the turkey served was still alive, leading her to take the turkey, get to her room and take it on flight from her window. Of course, the freshly served roasted turkey landed on a puddle of mud.

Back at 2008, it was Lynn's turn since Lynn Sr. wants to honor her first success as a kindergartener baseball player. Mr. Loud instructed to take it slowly, not wanting to spoil her excitement. However, being the overeager competitor she is, Lynn stabbed the turkey as if from self-defense, wrestled with it and beat it to shreds. The whole family was stunned by her stint.

The next year, 2009, Luan was picked by Mr. Loud at that time. Though she got to use a knife prior to Thanksgiving dinner, Luan prompted not to use a knife for the occasion. Instead, she made an improvised explosive that blew the turkey from morsels to chunks and sent the family being smothered with turkey mass. Luan even joked, "That's some turkey bomb."

Shift to the new decade, and Luna was given the opportunity to cut the signature Thanksgiving main course. At that time, Luna discovered her newfound persona on being a hardcore rock-and-roll musician. So, immediately, she was able to apply that upon cutting the turkey by shredding it (literally) and doing a stage dive on the dinner table. Luna even made the turkey drumsticks into drumsticks.

2011 was the only time when Lynn Sr. called off the tradition since the kids were punished for not asking permission from him about camping for the night on lining up to see the 1st part of Twilight: Breaking Dawn. (Albeit their anticipation was intense, they found the movie awful.) Instead, Mr. Loud designated himself to cut the turkey. But not even he was immune to cutting the turkey poorly. After attempts to slice it from stabbing it, Mr. Loud instead tenderized the turkey by beating up, just like how Lynn did. Of course, the family was baffled by his feat.

Then there was 2012, and Lucy was picked to cut the turkey. Lynn Sr.'s choice for Lucy being the one to cut the turkey was a questionable one since she was 4 at that time. But prior to the year's dinner, Lucy was still a pleasant girl. But thanks to Edwin's popularity, Lucy manifested to the goth sister we all know. And it all manifested when Lucy just kept stabbing the turkey, frightening the Louds.

Afterwards, for 2013, came Lola's turn to cut the turkey. Obviously, it resulted from her very first beauty pageant win. And from there comes here inspiration to embark as a beauty queen bee. However, as she was assisted by her father, Lola complained for being guiding like a baby. She even berated her siblings for assuring her safety. This caused the bratty princess to stump the turkey to the floor out of rage.

After that tirade, for the next year, 2014, it was the turn of Lola's other half Lana to cut the turkey. Lana had been exposed to Lynn Sr.'s tools that she was tagged along to fix repairs with her dad. For the dinner, it was peaceful enough. Lana was able to utilize a kitchen knife, thanks to her being a budding handywoman. However, Lola got jealous of this, causing both to quarrel of who gets to cut the turkey better.

Finally, the last year of 2015, Lisa was given the honors to cut the holiday turkey, thanks to the discovery that she has an I.Q. of 125, for a girl of her age. That year, Lisa had been recognized as a child prodigy, who was able to master biology, physics and calculus over a month. Thus, she applied her analytical reasoning on slicing the turkey (making it look like she is dissecting a frog), making the Louds impatient.

After recalling the fails of the Loud siblings on the tradition, Lincoln is one-hundred hopeful that he will cut the Thanksgiving turkey.

"But this year is going to be an exception. Because I'm the only one left in dad's list to pick who gets to cut the turkey," Lincoln proclaims, "Now, nothing's gonna stop me."

With that, the optimistic 11-year-old proceeds to the dining room to see the table set for the occasion, including the food. There are mashed potatoes, glazed carrots, cranberry sauce, macaroni and cheese, bacon stuffing, Brussels sprouts, ham rolls, green bean casserole, pumpkin pies and creamed corn. However, the turkey has not been served yet. Mrs. Loud has yet to make last minute preparations for it.

Lincoln inhales the aroma coming from the dishes, giving a sense of relief that dinner will start sooner. Speaking of which, Lincoln's sisters, only on their normal getups and woolen sweaters, burst from the door, crushing Lincoln to the floor, and get to their seats. However, they notice the kitchen knife and the serving fork, intended for the turkey. And obviously, they fight for it.

"My turn to cut the turkey!" Lori claims.

"No dude! It's my turn!" Luna argues.

"No, it's mine!" Luan bickers.

"Dream on! Dad knows it's my turn!" Lynn counter-argues.

"Dad knows I've done a great job this year. So he knows it's my turn!" Lana asserts.

"In your dreams! I've done a greater job than you, Lana!" Lolo contends.

"You lonely souls, it is my turn to cut the soul of the tonight's offering," Lucy defends.

"You insolent fools, I have the more credible position to shear the fresh specimen of a _meleagris gallopavo_ ," Lisa debates.

"Why would you shave spicy men?" Leni asks, making Lisa slap her face.

"Dear sisters, father knows that it is my honorable duty to cut the turkey this year," Lincoln brags proudly, making some of them annoyed, "So step aside. It's my turn."

"Oh no, Lincoln. Never in your suit and tie," Lori warns him, making them all quarrel through a fight cloud.

Suddenly, Lynn Sr. calls out his children, "Kids, turkey's served!" This makes the Loud kids stop their quarrel. Mr. Loud then enters with the turkey at hand. Rita Loud enters from behind with Lily on her arms.

"Kids, better settle down," Mrs. Loud reminds the Loud children, making them fix themselves and get to their seats. "Lincoln, fix your suit. And why you're even in a suit?"

As Lynn Sr. sets the turkey on the table, the moment of truth is about to commence. "Okay, I have it settled. I know you kids are waiting for this moment. Before we can feast, Lana, can you bless the food?"

"Aww…" Lana whines as she forcefully leads the family into prayer, "Thank you Lord for the food. Amen! Now can I cut the turkey and eat now?"

"Now, now. Calm down," Lynn Sr. states, "Here's the moment I am sure you like, and despite years of tradition, this is one we can celebrate. Now, to the reveal…"

With full assurance or show-off attitude that he gets to cut the turkey, Lincoln gets up from his seat and declaims, "I know. I know dad. So, I just want to say thank you for this golden opportunity to entrust me on this faithful task to keep this tradition alight. And I want to thank my sisters for being this patient to go to these incredible lengths."

"Lincoln, may I continue?" Mr. Loud politely asks.

"Oh, sorry dad. Just proud of this moment," Lincoln replies.

After Lincoln stops, Lynn Sr. continues, "Good. Know may I call Lori here to cut the turkey for us?"

Hearing his statement, Lincoln is at shock, along with his sisters, that they exclaim, "Lori?!"

"Why Lori?!" Lincoln loudly complains, "It supposed to be my turn!"

"Step right in here Lori and cut the turkey for us," Mr. Loud insists, "As you see, this is Lori's last year with us. Next year, she is about to go to college. And we should be so proud of her success. So will you do the honors?" Lori then takes the kitchen knife and stabs it to the turkey along with the serving fork.

Hearing that news, the Loud sisters encourage their oldest sister and support in her slicing their Thanksgiving main course. Everyone is delighted, except for Lincoln, who is left petrified at his seat. He does not know what he should be devastated at: the fact that he lost the chance to cut the turkey or to Lori leaving the Loud house. Regardless, he knows what he is thankful for.

As Lori is about to divide the turkey, she spots Lincoln moping at his spot. She gets reminded of what happened the previous Thanksgivings. Thus, she requests, "Lincoln, would you take the honors instead?"

"Me?" Lincoln asks.

Lori then nods assuredly. "Don't wanna see my brother lonely on Thanksgiving," she expresses her sympathy.

Out of his eagerness, Lincoln rushes to the turkey and gets handed the knife and fork from his sister.

"Oh boy! I can't wait! I just want to thank my family, my friends and for the executives who keep this possible!" Lincoln expresses his anticipation, out of his own expense.

"Okay, Lincoln," Lori says, "Let's not get over ourselves."

"Okay, the moment right here," he utters. As he is about to slice the turkey, the knife's handle accidentally gets removed, leaving the blade on the turkey. "Great..."

Lori then pulls out the blade and brings out another kitchen knife to Lincoln. "Thanks Lori," Lincoln thanks his sister.

Thankfully, Lincoln is successful to divide the turkey evenly. And with the Loud family at real cheer, they spend their dinner sumptuously.

Lincoln finally shares his concluding statement to the readers, "Well, there are many things I could be thankful for this day. But I should be thankful everyday, especially with simple moments like this. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!"


End file.
